Faith And Comfort
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: After kicking Buffy out of the house, Dawn finds unexpected comfort in Faith's arms. Set during season 7 Touched. FaithDawn slash.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but here they are._

_Setting: During the beginning of the Episode "Touched" from season 7, hence where I got the idea to write this little thing._

_Warnings: Yes, there's slash. Faith/Dawn_

**Faith And Comfort**

Dawn sat in her room trying to pick apart one thought from the flood that was running through her throbbing head. The raging tidal wave of emotions over flowing her heart had taken its toll, causing her to excuse herself from the crowd of people occupying her living room. She missed Buffy the moment she'd closed the door behind her. As she'd silently excused herself from the living room she'd been aware Faith had noticed the distressed look in her eyes. She'd never been much the master of disguise when it came to hiding her emotions and keeping her feelings under wraps.

She'd expected Faith or Giles to come after her but she'd been alone so long now she'd lost track of time. She realized this was the first time she'd spent this much time alone since before the potentials had arrived.

She sighed, looking up from her bed and noticed Faith standing in her doorway wearing a cocky grin, seeming to pose herself in an alluring manor.

"Well, I gotta give ya props, D," Faith complemented, stepping into the room. "Never thought you'd do it."

As Faith closed the door behind her she was totally oblivious to Dawn's annoyance though her face did nothing to hide it. She turned to face the young girl whose eyes wouldn't bring themselves to meet with hers.

"What?" the teenagers voice was low and almost husky in her delayed response.

"Kickin' out the big sis. I'm impressed. Maybe you're not the pipsqueak I thought you were." She smiled her wicked trademark smile as she sashayed herself over to the bed, plopping down beside the young girl and shaking the bed from the contact.

Dawn readjusted herself for comfort and realized the slayers thigh was rubbing against her bare arm. She contemplated moving over but somehow the touch filled her with a sense of comfort and she remained still.

"That's not what happened," she tried to explain but Faith had interrupted her before she'd even had a chance to get that far in her own mind yet. "She just…you don't understand."

"Right, 'cause it's a Summers thing, huh. I like the way you took charge down there."

Dawn tried to force a smile but it was painfully obvious she wasn't proud of what Faith was apparently considering accomplishments.

"You're the one in charge," Dawn remarked, still holding her gaze on her jewelry box across the room, avoiding Faith.

"Don't sell yourself short, kid. You'll make a good leader one day."

Dawn slowly began to sit herself up. The conversation was making her uncomfortable and she felt she had to do something to take her mind off it. She hung her long legs over the edge of the bed, her thigh replacing her arm against the slayers, rubbing through the tight blue jeans. She tapped her foot against the floor nervously and starred at the rug, feeling even more uneasy as the slayer watched her with judging eyes. She brushed her long brunette hair back behind her ear and parted her lips.

"Do you think she'll come back? Do you think she'll ever…forgive me?"

"I wouldn't sweat it. Hell, I boned her boyfriend, shot her other boyfriend, betrayed her and tried to kill her and yet here I am. Still alive and still hot. Just give her time to chill, think things through. She'll be back bossing you around in no time."

Dawn began to draw in a breath with lodged itself in her throat as Faith's hand gently stroked her back. She felt her hand easing its way down her spin and expected the slayer to remove it. Much to her surprise and unexpected excitement, Dawn felt the slayers fingers ease over her backbones and rest on her hip. She turned her face upward finally allowing the slayer to look her in the eyes.

Dawn felt herself becoming paralyzed as the slayers fingers began to work their way under her shirt, instantly warming her cool skin.

"What…" Dawn tried to question. She attempted to move as Faith's hands began gliding effortlessly up her sides and across her thin stomach and was shocked she didn't back herself away. She wasn't entirely sure why but she was sure the feel of Faith's warm fingers brushing against her flesh was quickly taking her mind off her troubles.

"Shh…" Faith whispered against the girl's neck, pressing her lips to the soft skin. She felt the younger girl swallow hard as her kisses moved across her throat, her unsteady breathing only further enticing the slayer.

"Just relax," Faith insisted, turned the girl's chin further towards her own face, grinning at the blush she saw there.

She paused, taking the moment to look over the innocent face only inches before her own. She felt Dawn's hot, ragged, unsteady breath against her lips and face, causing her own cheeks to burn. Her fingers danced along Dawn's jaw line, tracing up slowly to her lips. She gently brushed her thumb across the girls quivering lips before letting it slide down her flushed cheek, resting in her delicate cleavage below.

Every unsteady breath Dawn took in caused her breasts to rise and fall against the slayers now wandering hand. She kept their eyes locked, starring straight through the slayers soul, feeling her, revealing all her secrets. She felt it, their emotional connection swirling in the air around them. Felt her own desires begging her to make their connection physical. She leaned closer as if to offer herself, to surrender herself to the sexy slayer.

Faith leaned in as well, slowly to her own surprise, trying to savor the moment as best she could. Full lips met thin lips. Tongues danced and battled for dominance. Hands clasped faces, deepening their intimate kiss further.

Faith's hand slid down Dawn's eagerly receptive body and rest for a moment on the buckle of her jeans before working its way back up her sides, taking the young girls shirt along with it. Dawn raised her arms almost instinctively, allowing the slayer to pull her shirt off without hesitation. She inched herself back onto the bed, sliding her way back to the pillows.

The slayer pushed harder, kissing her deeper, fuller, urging her downward until the pretty teenager found herself trapped between the sheets and the body of the slayer above her. She raised her arms, allowing them to finally search the slayers body. A soft moan escaped Dawn's lips in response to both the pleasurable kisses and frustration at the clothes still lingering between them. She trailed her hands down along the slayers sides removing the black tank top obstructing her access to the desirable skin beneath.

Feeling the warm flesh of the slayer fall down atop her won suddenly made Dawn realize just what was going on. She pulled her mouth free from the slayers, starring into her lustful eyes only inches from her own.

"What…" she began, pausing to swallow and catch her breath. "What are we doing?" Her voice was young, innocent, and almost childish and it broke as she questioned the dark haired slayer.

"Just havin' a lil' fun, girlie. Ease up."

The slayer leaned forward once more, her long, dark hair falling forward over her shoulder and resting against the eager, young girl's neck, tickling her with its softness. Dawn giggled, pressing her lips to Faith's once more, still in shock of the unbelievable sweetness she tasted there. She realized the slayer had borrowed Buffy's chap stick tonight, cherry, it made the slayers lips all that much more appealing to her.

She knew Buffy would disapprove if she ever found out what she was discovering in her fellow slayers arms. Knew Xander would lecture her as only he could on how evil Faith was, or supposedly was. Not that he was one to talk. Knew Willow would stand there with her mouth open trying to think of something cute but not too openly disapproving at the same time. Anya would just say the first thing that popped into her head and Giles would stand in silence, clean his glasses, and then repeat himself while trying to spit out the words. But she didn't care. Didn't care what anyone thought of her. Didn't care what their opinion of her and Faith was. No one but Faith mattered to her at the moment. All she cared about was now. Faith's lips on her, her body pressing hard against her own, her hands on the slayers own magnificent body. The rest of them be damned.

The End


End file.
